heart change
by bear511
Summary: this is a small story of ciel and alois contains some sexual themes, heart break and love please review and like


**Thanks to all who checked out my story middle school love if you haven't please do the second chapter will hopefully come up by tomorow anyways this story just randomly came to me tell me if its good or not, please review and like**

Ciel was an average thirteen year old boy, well almost normal. When ciel was seven he was locked in a house fire forced to watch his parents die saving his life. After that Ciel locked himself away from the world soon being adopted by a family friend, Sebastian. Sebastian did his best to bring back the old cheerful Ciel, but nothing ever worked. Ciel was always in a bad mood not mad but moodless, emotionless, never wanting to do anything fun. When Ciel went to middle school he had no friends people tried to get close to him but ciel would always push them away not wanting to talk to anyone. Girls would try especially harder to get close to Ciel but still Ciel would kindly reject them, not knowing how to return feelings.

Then there was that one day in the middle of september a new student arrived at school a perky blonde a little taller than himself. The boy was clad in black booty shorts, a green vest, a white long sleeve shirt with a purple jacket. The teacher then told the blonde to go sit in the back which happened to be right next to Ciel. Ciel didn't much care for the new kid till he noticed that the new kid was glancing at him and had turned toward him with a large grin on his face. "Hi!, Im Alois Trancy"

Those four words was all it took to start a beautiful friendship. Alois was persistent on becoming Ciels friend sitting with him in every class and even lunch the blone being the only one to talk would notice a smile graze across the smaller ones face every now and then. Finally after a week Ciel broke and started to talk to Alois. Ciel started to notice himself change he started to smile and laugh like when he was young. Their friendship continued to grow in the next year from just being a friendship to a relationship. After a month Ciel finally gathered enough courage and asked out Alois who gladly said "yes" out loud and jumped into ciels arms bridal style.

Everything seemed perfect, till the tenth grade about three years into their relationship when Alois' adoptive father made Alois move back to england. This of course devastated both boys, but with time Alois was forced to move. When Alois left saying his last '_I love you' _Ciel was heart broken not knowing what to do he then ran up his staires pushing sebastian out of the way. Once in his room he jumped on his bed and broke down, all that week ciel locked himself in his room sobbing not carring for school crying day and night knowing he'll never love anyone ever again. Ciel knew he was being a drama queen but he didnt care he just had his heart torn out. With Alois gone Ciel didnt know what to do soon enough he went back to school being his old emotionless and uncarring self.

Ciel had no friends once more but one day a letter arrived for ciel by someone he'd been wishing for.

_Dear Ciel,_

_I know its been long since we've seen each other and you may be mad at me for not trying to contact you, but you have to know stuff happened i was in a bad state of mind, I am better now. The reason i send this letter to you is that i will be coming back to america in a couple of days and i will be staying at your house for a week as Claude and Hannah finish up some buisness. Don't worry Claude has already talked to sebastian and sebastian has agreed._

_Sincerely, Alois Trancy_

Ciel's eyes were filling with tears the boy was just so glad that his lover would be coming back to him so they could live happily ever after. A few days passed ciel was looking out his window when he caught eye of Alois' old car, the same from when they were together. Ciel ran down staires jumping the last few, he then ran to the door pushing sebastian out of the way. The bluenette swung the door open and there he was the boy he fell in love with all those years back. Alois looked exactly how ciel remembered him blonde hair, sky blue eyes, milky porcelaine colored skin Ciel couldnt believe that his lover was back.

Alois looked towards ciel with a growing smile "Ciel"! the blonde yelled tackling the smaller boy to the ground with a hug. "Oh Ciel how i've missed you, i'm so sorry i never called" the blonde said stroking the bluenettes hair. Ciel returned the hug both boys sillently crying glad that they were back together.

"I dont care im just glad that were together" ciel said pulling away from the hug "promise me you'll never leave me again" Ciel said looking into Alois' icy blue eyes. Alois then pulled Ciel into a deep passionate kiss the ones that they would do in the middle of the class room and get in trouble just so they can show everyone what true love is.

Alois finally broke the kiss both panting forgetting to breath during the kiss. Both boys could feel each others hot breath on each other "I promise i'll always be here for you" hearing these words ceil grabbed the blonde's hand taking him up to his room closing the door and locking it. Ciel then turned around and started another passionate kiss.

When ciel broke it both boys looked into each others in the eye's " I love you, Alois trancy" Ciel said wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"And I love you Ciel Phantomhive, till the end"


End file.
